


Scouring Memories

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 690: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - King's Cross Station.Beta(s):.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Scouring Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 690: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - King's Cross Station. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** .
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Scouring Memories

~

Severus gaped as they entered King’s Cross, his hand tightening on his mum’s.

Instead of a regular platform, they headed for a brick column. “Hold on,” Mum said, and Severus held his breath as they passed through. On the other side, the Hogwarts Express stood, big and red. 

Mum fussed with his robes for a moment, smiling sadly as she stared at him. “Be good. And mind your manners.” 

“Yes, Mum.” He hugged her tightly, clinging for a second before pulling away. 

“Off with you.” 

Excited, he approached the train, looking for Lily. Magic awaited Severus, and he couldn’t wait.

~

“Hurry, Sev, or we’ll be late!” Lily, holding his hand, dragged him along. Behind them, Mr and Mrs Evans walked more sedately, and, even further back lingered Tuney, her face in its perpetual scowl. 

“Thanks for letting me come with you this year, Lils,” he said. 

Lily smiled. “It’s all right. I know your mum’s sick, and your dad—”

Severus looked away. “He’d hate this. He’d rather see me miss the train than bring me.” 

“Well it’s fine,” said Lily. “We’ll bring you to Kings’s Cross every year.” 

Severus smiled, imagining the future. Eventually, they’d bring their children here together.

~

“King’s Cross, is it? Reckon you can find your way from here.” Tobias looked uncomfortable, and Severus, feeling mischievous, shook his head. 

“You’re supposed to see me onto the train.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Tobias grumbled. Upon arriving at the wall, however, he scowled. “You’re having me on.” 

Severus bit back a grin. “If you’re afraid—”

“Shut up,” Tobias snapped. “Let’s go.” 

Tobias was shaking when they got to the other side, his eyes wide. 

Severus nodded. “Thanks. See ya, da.” 

As he started for the train, his father cried, “Oi, how’m I supposed to get back?” 

Smirking, Severus just kept walking. 

~

“You’re fraternising with _them_?” Lily hissed, eyeing Regulus and Mulciber.

Severus shrugged. “We just shared a ride to King’s Cross.” 

Lily shook her head. “I told you, you’re always welcome to come with us.” 

Severus scowled. “I thought you’d be coming with Potter.” 

“That toe-rag?” Lily rolled her eyes. “I can’t stand him.” 

Mollified, Severus sighed. “Yeah, okay.” He leaned in. “And I’d have come with you, but Mulciber promised me some books if I picked them up from his house, and—”

Lily held up her hand. “Dark magic again?” She shook her head. “Be careful, Sev.” 

Severus smirked. “Always.” 

~

“Your parents brought you to King’s Cross _together_?” Lily blinked. 

Severus nodded. “It surprised me, too. They’re…getting along these days.” 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” 

Severus looked out the window at the countryside rolling past. “I guess.” 

“You don’t want them to get along?” 

“I don’t like when they argue, but when they snog it’s…creepy.” He shuddered.

“Oh, Sev.” Lily giggled, leaning against his shoulder. “Never change.” 

“I won’t if you don’t.” 

“Actually, people think _we’re_ snogging.” 

Severus shuddered again, and Lily laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you like blokes. It’s our secret.”

“Promise?”

Lily nodded. “Always.” 

~

Severus was waiting outside Lily’s house when Tuney emerged. “What’re you doing here?”

“I was hoping I could ride with you to King’s Cross,” he said quietly. “Lily promised—”

Tuney snorted. “That’s before you called her a bad word!” She smirked. “She wants nothing to do with you. I always knew you’d amount to nothing, and see, I was right. You’re nothing. Bugger off!” 

Severus recoiled. “But she—”

“What you did was unforgivable.” Tuney turned her back to him. “Go away, Snape. Get your parents to take you. Lily wants nothing to do with you.”

And heartbroken, Severus slunk away. 

~

Entering King’s Cross Station, Severus proceeded directly to Platform 9 3/4&frac, striding through the barrier without a pause. 

Once on the platform, he spotted Regulus, and headed for him. “Reg.” 

Regulus inclined his head in welcome. “Sev.” 

“Any idea why Malfoy wanted us here early?” 

“Some ‘opportunity’, apparently.” Regulus coughed. “But there’s other news.” 

“Oh?” 

“Potter and Evans got engaged over summer.”

Severus’ mouth fell open. “But…they’re in school.”

Regulus snorted. “Rules don’t apply to Dumbledore’s pets.” He discreetly squeezed Severus’ hand. “We’ll have our turn one day.”

“True.” Severus smiled. “Sod Evans, she’s nothing,” he lied. “Let’s find Malfoy.”

~

Gasping, Severus removed his face from the Pensieve. Even scouring his King’s Cross memories hadn’t revealed any new clues. But it had made the pain of losing both Lily and Regulus fresh. 

Slumping in his seat, Severus sighed. There had to be a way to be rid of Voldemort once and for all. He couldn’t disappoint Regulus’ memory or his mother. 

But he needed help from someone trustworthy. Someone like Regulus, only alive. 

Blinking, Severus sat up. There was one other. Maybe. But would they trust him?

He sighed. All he could do was try and see if they’d listen.

~


End file.
